


Игры разума

by Fellande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Prompt Fic, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellande/pseuds/Fellande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке: «Я видел твое сердце, и оно принадлежит мне». Во время лесных скитаний Гарри носит хоркрукс и чувствует биение сердца Риддла. Горячечные сны об отличнике Риддле из Хогвартса: одержимость книгами, поношенная мантия, бледность, синие глаза… Гарри просит Рона уничтожить хоркрукс, потому что сам не может этого сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры разума

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дополнительные предупреждения: мельком упоминаются гет, пытки, немного крови и мата, уничтожение хоркрукса, мелькают ОМП и ОЖП.
> 
> 2\. Названия глав соответствуют шахматным терминам.
> 
> 3\. У произведения есть замечательная бета - Майчик.
> 
> 4\. "Игры разума" - мой новогодний подарок DevilsDozen.
> 
> 5\. Наше гарритомное соо: http://theriddleofdeathmaster.diary.ru/  
> Здесь обзоры, рекомендации, фесты и публикации фанфиков с пейрингом ГП/ТР, ГП/ЛВ.

_Your Mind Is the Scene of the Crime ©_  
_Твой разум — место преступления._

###  **Часть 1. Армагеддон**

— решающая партия (как правило, на тай-брейке), которая играется на необычных условиях: белые имеют пять минут на обдумывание, а чёрные — четыре (или у белых шесть минут, у чёрных — пять), однако белых устраивает только выигрыш.  
В случае ничьей чёрные признаются выигравшей стороной.

 

_—Но ты ведь чувствуешь его?_

_— О чем ты?_

_Рон возвратил медальон Гарри. Через миг-другой Гарри показалось, что он понял, о чем говорит Рон. Создавалось ли это ощущение кровью, пульсировавшей в его венах, или что-то действительно билось, точно крохотное сердце, внутри медальона?_

_— Так что мы будем с ним делать? — спросила Гермиона._

_— Хранить, пока не поймем, как его уничтожить, — ответил Гарри и повесил медальон себе на шею, укрыв его под мантией на груди._

_© Дж.К. Ролинг «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»_

 

* * *

**Глава 1. Пат**

— положение в шахматной партии, при котором сторона, имеющая право хода, не может им воспользоваться, так как все её фигуры лишены возможности сделать ход по правилам.  
В обыденной речи прилагательное «патовый» используется в значении «не имеющий выхода, тупиковый».

***

Гарри задумчиво вертит в руках медальон, вглядываясь в темноту ночи. От холодной земли веет сыростью. Желудок сводит от голода, а усталость буквально въелась в позвоночник. Веки смыкаются, и мир вокруг постепенно теряет яркость, как в старом маггловском телевизоре. Но как только ресницы мягко касаются друг друга, в груди вспыхивает безотчетная тревога, и за стеклами круглых очков вновь распахиваются глаза, потемневшие от внутренней борьбы и напряжения.

Гарри выпускает медальон из ладони, а затем машинальным движением прячет его под футболку. И ощущает едва уловимый убаюкивающий стук у сердца...

Он чувствует хоркрукс хуже, чем Рон и Гермиона. Это Рон обратил его внимание на то, что под крышкой медальона будто бы пульсирует сердце. И это Гермиона вскрикнула, когда ледяная поверхность металла соприкоснулась с ее кожей на груди. Она до сих пор поводит плечами, когда надевает его во время своей смены. 

А Гарри… Не сказать, чтобы он вообще не чувствовал хоркрукса. Он знает про вибрацию и холод. Про опасность и близость темной магии. 

Он осознает, _что_ внутри медальона. Но проблема не в этом.

Проблема в том, что он не чувствует в хоркруксе чужой души. 

Души Волдеморта.

***

В тот день, когда у Гарри не получается наколдовать патронус, и они остаются без еды, Гермиона делает важное открытие.

Гарри возвращается из города с пустыми руками и сбившимся дыханием, которого хватает только на одно слово: дементоры. И сразу видит испуг и разочарование на лицах друзей.

— Выходит, никакой еды у нас так и нет…

— Прекрати, Рон! — резко обрывает его Гермиона. — Что произошло, Гарри? Почему ты не смог создать патронус? Вчера же у тебя все прекрасно получалось.

— Не знаю.

В Гарри с каждым мгновением крепнет растерянность, и он опускается в одно из старых кресел. Он боится, что в нем что-то разладилось. Как будто ему вновь тринадцать, и он беспомощно соскальзывает с метлы на квиддичном матче.

Рона такой ответ злит, и он без предупреждения с силой пинает его кресло. Оба моментально выходят из себя, но Гермиона не дает разгореться ссоре.

Она забирает медальон у Гарри, и тот невольно чувствует облегчение. До этой секунды он даже не замечал, что весь в поту, не замечал тяжести в животе, — понимание приходит только теперь, когда оба эти ощущения сгинули.

— Легче? — спрашивает Гермиона.

— О да, на сто тонн!

— Гарри, тебе не кажется, что он овладел тобой? — присев перед ним на корточки, она заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Что? Нет, — отмахивается Гарри. — Я же помню все, с тех пор как ношу его.

О том, что у него в руках хоркрукс проявляет себя слабее, чем у них, он предпочитает умолчать.

—Ладно, — произносит Гермиона, переводя взгляд на медальон. — Но, может, нам не стоит носить его? Пусть лежит в палатке.

— Нельзя допустить, чтобы хоркрукс валялся где ни попадя! — восклицает Гарри. — Если мы его потеряем, если его украдут… — он резко осекается, сообразив, в какой ужас его повергает возможность утери медальона.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — соглашается Гермиона и предлагает носить хоркрукс по очереди. 

Она надевает цепочку себе на шею и привычно вздрагивает. После чего, чуть улыбнувшись, невзначай роняет:

— Знаешь, Гарри, после тебя он кажется даже холоднее обычного.

И выходит из комнаты, оставляя позади его замершую фигуру.

***

— _Темпус_.

Несколько часов назад заклинание показывало полночь. 

Гарри лежит в палатке на продавленной кровати, слушая громкий храп Рона. Гермиона сидит на пороге их временного жилища с книгой на коленях и читает, палочкой освещая страницы, — Гарри видны отблески пламени на полу комнаты, служащей им кухней. Ее смена продлится до рассвета, и значит, у него еще только несколько часов до очередного дежурства. 

Круговорот мыслей не дает провалиться в сон. В голове фейерверком взрываются обрывки планов и идей. Обессилено перевернувшись на спину, он смотрит на полог и ломает голову, как уничтожить медальон, покоящийся сейчас на его голой груди. Странно, но тот не перенимает тепло у тела и так же холоден, точно сию минуту вынут из ледяной воды. Время от времени Гарри думает (или ему только мерещится), что различает еле слышное сердцебиение, идущее вразнобой с ударами его собственного сердца. 

В этом непреходящем холоде и размеренном сердечном ритме чудится насмешка. Гарри знает: хоркрукс там, но никак не проявляет себя, не пытается очаровать или втереться в доверие, как это делал дневник. 

_Эта_ часть души Волдеморта словно не считает его угрозой. 

Гарри пресекает подобные размышления и старается гасить бессильный гнев, вскипающий в нем в такие моменты. Ему просто нужно в Хогвартс, он знает, что один из хоркруксов обязательно должен быть там. Рон с Гермионой не согласны с этим, но он готов отдать половину содержимого своей ячейки в Гринготтсе за возможность побывать в замке. 

И на грани сна, бессознательно стискивая медальон в кулаке, всем своим существом продолжает тянуться к Хогвартсу.

***

Вокруг мелькают яркие пятна. Приглядевшись, Гарри понимает, что это огни факелов, закрепленных на стенах в коридоре, ведущем в подземелья. Ноги сами несут по маршруту, который воспринимается привычным.

Когда до Гарри доходит, что он в хогвартских стенах, все в нем начинает искриться чистым восторгом. У него есть шанс найти во сне то место, где Волдеморт спрятал очередной хоркрукс! То, что он с такой уверенностью направился в подземелья, его ни капли не удивляет: где еще искать частицу души Наследника Слизерина, как не там?

Он приближается к классу зельеварения, когда дверь аудитории распахивается, и из-за нее показывается невысокая грузная фигура Горация Слизнорта. Гарри узнает его моментально, несмотря даже на странно молодой вид, совсем как в собственных Слизнортовых воспоминаниях полувековой давности.

Появляется необъяснимая легкость, которая отдается во всем теле слабой вибрацией. Гарри внезапно озаряет, что сейчас ему нужен именно этот человек. И это ощущение сродни действию «Феликс Фелицис». 

— Профессор, — он встает перед Слизнортом и почтительно склоняет голову. 

— О, мальчик мой! Что ты тут делаешь так поздно? Скоро отбой, — на лице у того легкое удивление. — У тебя очередная смена дежурств?

— Да, — вдохновенно врет Гарри, хватаясь за отличный повод провести поиски во всем замке, не вызывая подозрений, пусть он и не префект. — Обход закончится до отбоя, не волнуйтесь.

— Ну и замечательно. Будем надеяться, что никаких серьезных происшествий сегодня не случится, — подмигивает ему профессор.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, сэр, — вежливо говорит Гарри и подстраивается под его неспешный шаг. — Я хотел уточнить, профессор, состоится ли завтра встреча «Клуба слизней»?

— Да, конечно, мой мальчик. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Не сможешь прийти? — на лице Горация выражение тревоги.

— Нет, я просто уточнил, сэр, — мягко успокаивает его Гарри. — Я обязательно буду.

В конце коридора он наконец прощается с профессором, желая ему доброй ночи, и спешит к очередному пролету, ведущему вниз. Через некоторое время он узнает эти места: где-то здесь вход в слизеринскую гостиную. Уверенно произнеся пароль («Традиции и знатность»), он проскальзывает внутрь и быстрым шагом движется к одной из спален. Удивительно, но пока что все довольно легко удается. Впрочем, это ведь сон.

В спальне Гарри подходит к одной из кроватей с тяжелым зеленым балдахином и снимает с нее небольшую картонную коробку. Разобрав цветастый шрифт на крышке с красивой лентой, читает: «Засахаренные ананасы Берти Боттс». Кладет упаковку лакомства на прикроватный столик и с чувством выполненного долга идет в ванную комнату.

Собственные действия сбивают с толку. Зачем он пришел сюда, когда все, что его интересует, — это информация о хоркруксах? Зачем ему очередное собрание «Клуба слизней»? И, в конце концов, при чем тут ананасы? 

Открыв краны, он наполняет ванну водой с пеной, после чего снимает мантию и оглядывается.

По нервам мгновенно бьет ужас. Гарри резко просыпается. То, что все это сон, до сознания доходит с трудом, потому что ощущение реальности слишком сильно. 

И кажется, что все еще смотришь в глаза Тому Риддлу в собственном отражении.

***

Весь следующий день Гарри в подавленном состоянии.

Гермиона обратила внимание на его чрезвычайную молчаливость, но нашла этому свое объяснение, решив, что ему просто не удалось нормально выспаться из-за дежурства с медальоном, и у него нет абсолютно никаких сил и слов, чтоб объяснить ей и Рону, _что_ на самом деле произошло ночью. 

Гарри уверен, что это был не просто сон. То было воспоминание Тома Риддла о дне накануне их со Слизнортом памятного разговора о хоркруксах. 

При мысли, что их с шестнадцатилетним Волдемортом желания так извращенно совпали прошлой ночью, мутит. Мутит от того, что был в теле юного Волдеморта и ощущал его эмоции и фантазии, как свои. Гарри не хочет думать об этом. Как и о том, _что_ спровоцировало это воспоминание. 

Неужели его желание найти информацию о местоположении хоркруксов пробудило к жизни кусок души Риддла? Перед внутренним взором встает гадкая тень, которая просачивается из-под крышки медальона ему в рот, уши, ноздри и глаза, пока он мирно спит, — как это обычно показывают в маггловских фильмах ужасов, которые так любит Дадли. 

Мысль о кузене, против ожидания, успокаивает. Она кажется нелепой и смешной в этих условиях, такой _маггловской_ и _далекой_ , что рассеивает все суеверные страхи.

Когда вновь настает его очередь носить медальон, Гарри настороженно прислушивается к себе, но не замечает ничего необычного, — хоркрукс по-прежнему неощутим. И Гарри надеется, что предыдущая ночь воспоминаний была первой и последней. 

Он бодрствует во время дежурства, в три часа ночи сдает пост Рону и засыпает в своей постели. Когда утром Гермиона будит его, упомянув, что сегодня он спал крепче обычного, он понимает, что этой ночью вообще никаких снов не видел, и улыбается.

***

Воодушевление длится недолго.

Втроем они без конца перемещаются с места на место, но в деле уничтожения хоркруксов не продвигаются ни на дюйм. Рон вечерами все громче ворчит из-за Гермиониной стряпни и становится совсем невыносим, когда еды нет вовсе или когда из-за погоды его плечо ноет сильнее обычного. Гермиона выглядит все мрачнее и с каждым днем все глубже зарывается в книги. В дни, когда они не носят медальон на шее, это не так сильно бросается в глаза.

Гарри гонит от себя всякие помыслы о том, что мог бы помочь всем, если бы вытянул из хоркрукса нужное воспоминание. Доверять медальону настолько же неразумно, насколько и опасно. Гермиона пришла бы в ужас и в два раза длиннее обычного прочла бы ему лекцию о необходимости окклюменции. И, возможно, даже отменила бы его дежурства.

Гарри признает всю глупость подобной затеи, но периодически срывается и начинает прикидывать, как бы вытащить из хоркрукса необходимую информацию. В условиях отсутствия новостей и реальных достижений, это превращается в навязчивое желание.

А затем размышлять уже нет смысла. Потому что в один дождливый вечер они теряют Рона, и на следующую ночь Гарри вновь снится сон.

***

Он сразу понимает, что это не сон. Это очередное воспоминание. Внешне и по ощущениям оно такое же, как и прежнее — можно сказать, особенное. Разница только в том, что на этот раз он, похоже, в своем теле. Он бегло оглядывает себя, но необходимость в этом быстро отпадает, так как он видит Тома Риддла в четырех футах от того места, где стоит.

Они снова в Хогвартсе, но на этот раз в учебной аудитории: ученики вокруг мерно скрипят перьями, а преподаватель ходит вдоль рядов парт, наблюдая, как класс конспектирует параграф учебника. Никто не обращает внимания на Гарри, и он расслабляется, напомнив себе, что находится в обычном воспоминании — вроде тех, которые видел в «Омуте памяти».

Некоторое время Гарри разрывается между желанием пройтись по замку в поисках хоркруксов и страхом пропустить что-то важное здесь. После короткого внутреннего спора с самим собой он принимает нелегкое решение остаться. В конце концов, он здесь ради Риддла.

Он устраивается так, чтобы получше видеть Наследника Слизерина — чуть наискосок от его парты, но не слишком близко. И подмечает: тот сидит в среднем ряду в конце класса, что позволяет ему обозревать практически всех, в то время как остальным сложно посмотреть в его сторону незаметно. 

Приближается профессор, и Гарри, на мгновение забывшись, иррационально ждет столкновения, но рука преподавателя проходит _сквозь_ него, после чего тот продолжает свой путь, не оглядываясь. У стола Риддла он останавливается, пробегает глазами работу, и на его губах появляется скупая одобрительная улыбка.

Гарри решает хотя бы узнать, какой предмет ведет этот человек. Заглядывает в учебник на ближайшей парте и читает: «Продвинутая нумерология». Он водит взглядом по массиву цифр на бумаге, ничего не понимая, и возвращается к наблюдению.

Так проходит еще около пяти минут, и он устает ждать. Чувство, будто сейчас обязательно должно произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее, блекнет под напором… Гарри чуть не называет происходящее действительностью. Но вовремя спохватывается, что все это давно в прошлом.

Он ломает голову, почему именно это скучное видение с рядовым занятием всплыло теперь. Единственное, что приходит на ум, — смутная догадка, что, засыпая, он вновь пялился на Карте Мародеров на точку с именем Джинни Уизли и думал о том, как хотел бы спокойно присоединиться к своим однокурсникам и проживать жизнь обычного подростка. Видимо, медальон понял его по-своему и подкидывает картины из школьных будней Тома Риддла.

Гарри подавляет очередной порыв уйти за хоркруксами, решив сконцентрировать внимание на молодом Волдеморте.

Тот выглядит практически так же, как и в предыдущем видении, только тогда у Гарри не было возможности хорошенько его рассмотреть — он видел лишь отражение в зеркале. 

У Риддла такие же черные волосы, как и у него, только не столь непослушные и немного волнистее. Впечатление схожести усиливает их длина — чуть-чуть больше, чем у самого Гарри». Еще у него правильные черты лица с прямым носом и четко очерченными губами. А такой лоб, кажется, называют высоким, как и скулы — острые над впалыми щеками. Вообще, лицо у него худое, но его черты можно назвать… красивыми, — невольно признается себе Гарри. 

Он помнит образ, показанный ему Дамблдором: в юности Темный лорд обладал красивой внешностью и со временем становился лишь привлекательней.

За минувший год Гарри забыл об этом, и эта мысль вселяет в сердце беспокойство.

На этом непроницаемом лице особенно выделяются глаза. Они необычайного темно-синего оттенка, но не он делает взгляд таким ярким. Скорее, само их выражение, _пристальность_ , с которой Риддл смотрит на объект своего внимания. Гарри это впечатление знакомо еще по Тайной комнате, но там Риддл был не совсем реален, а здесь кажется вполне материальным и живым, и его взгляд — еще ярче.

У Риддла особая манера держать себя на публике, ни капли не уступающая в благородстве манерам потомственной слизеринской аристократии: спина прямая, при этом поза, в целом, непринужденна, движения точны, выверены и, на зависть сверстникам, лишены мальчишеской неуклюжести. Он полностью контролирует каждый свой жест.

От взгляда Гарри не ускользает движение его правой руки, поглаживающей верхний уголок страницы учебника, пока он вдумчиво читает. На пальце нет перстня Гонтов, то есть сейчас, скорее всего, пятый курс. Судя по виду из окна, залитого ярким солнечным светом, время года — ранняя весна. А значит, Миртл еще жива.

Последнее обстоятельство наталкивает Гарри на безумное предположение: может, он здесь для того, чтобы спасти Миртл, помешав Наследнику Слизерина открыть Тайную комнату? Правда, через минуту он спохватывается, что при всем желании у него ничего не получится. _Здесь_ он никто, беспомощный зритель.

Риддл тем временем переворачивает страницу, и внимание Гарри приковывает его учебник — совсем старый и затертый, даже по сравнению с тем далеко не новым экземпляром, в котором ранее Гарри искал название предмета. Ради интереса он заглядывает в пергамент юного Волдеморта, правда, стараясь не сильно приближаться, и без удивления констатирует, что у этого хогвартского отличника и префекта аккуратный конспект и красивый почерк: не столь крупный, как у Гермионы, и буквы не такие округлые, но в острых уголках и старомодных завитушках таится какая-то своя магия, отчего вся сцена видится цельной, завораживает.

Гарри резко отворачивается, точно его застукали за чем-то неприличным. Закрадывается сомнение, не увлекся ли он деталями (рассматривает почерк Волдеморта, о Мерлин!) и не тратит ли зря драгоценное время. Он оглядывается убедиться, что за ним не подсматривают, и вдруг замечает другой заинтересованный взгляд, направленный на Риддла. 

За столом у окна сидит симпатичная девушка со светлыми волосами и веснушками на лице. Она с задумчивым, слегка отсутствующим видом покусывает кончик пера и уже несколько мгновений неотрывно смотрит на слизеринского старосту так, что это трудно списать на случайность. Перед ней лежат конспект и учебник, очевидно, забытые на пару минут. Гарри с удивлением переводит взгляд с нее на Риддла, который ничего не замечает, продолжая быстро писать что-то в своем пергаменте. У девушки на лице отражается внутренняя борьба, сомнение и страх сменяются отчаянной надеждой и решимостью, и Гарри с нехорошим чувством вспоминает, как много лет назад уже видел такой взгляд, направленный на него самого, и принадлежал он Джинни в те времена, когда она еще не решалась с ним заговорить.

Через минуту девушка все же возвращается к своему конспекту, но периодически продолжает украдкой напряженно посматривать на Риддла, а в голове у Гарри туманные подозрения наконец сливаются в единую картину, и он замирает. Простая мысль, что эта девушка влюблена в человека, сидящего от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вызывает дрожь отвращения. Потому что она влюблена _в будущего Волдеморта_. В Темного лорда, который создаст свою армию Пожирателей смерти, ради собственных амбиций развяжет войну, в которой погибнет множество невинных людей, и закончит тем, что в стремлении достичь бессмертия разорвет свою душу на куски и утратит человеческий облик.

Гарри мечет в эту студентку взгляды, полные ужаса, и невольно гадает, что же с ней случилось позже. Призналась ли она Риддлу? Что с ней стало, когда она осознала, к кому испытывала нежные чувства? Или… — мысль на мгновение прерывается, — она умерла до того, как ее постигло это потрясение?

Он снова поворачивается к молодому Волдеморту и настороженно присматривается к нему уже другими глазами. 

Положа руку на сердце, он не может не признать, что Риддл, сидящий перед ним, ничем не напоминает то _существо_ , с которым пришлось столкнуться позднее. Он выглядит как обычный студент. «И уже считает себя Наследником Слизерина и ищет вход в «Тайную комнату», — добавляет про себя Гарри. Но даже этот последний довод не наводит мосты между тем, кого он видит сейчас, и тем, кто с детства является ему в худших кошмарах. Контраст слишком велик. И тут до Гарри начинает доходить, что влюбленность этой глупой девушки объяснима и, несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, кажется… естественна?

В любви к Волдеморту не может быть ничего естественного! — обрывает он свои странные размышления.

Раздираемый внутренними противоречиями, он упускает момент, когда тот заканчивает писать конспект. Будущий Темный лорд пробегает глазами последние строчки, откладывает перо (аккуратно, чтобы не запачкать парту, учебники или собственные вещи) и оглядывается вокруг себя, оценивая, кто чем занят. Когда доходит очередь до блондинки у окна, он натыкается на ее мечтательный взгляд, и на губах у него расцветает улыбка. Девушка чуть смущенно улыбается в ответ и мгновенно отворачивается. Улыбка едва уловимо превращается в ухмылку и исчезает к тому моменту, как Риддл заканчивает осмотр класса. А затем он поднимает руку.

— Профессор Кьюбити, я закончил, — негромко окликает он. Гарри обращает внимание на то, что весь курс прерывает работу, оборачивается и кто с улыбкой, кто с раздраженной обреченностью и завистью смотрит на Риддла. К первой группе относится и профессор. Он просматривает его конспект, правда, не очень придирчиво и практически по диагонали, и отдает ему пергамент:

— Прекрасная работа, пятнадцать баллов, Том. Если хочешь, можешь идти, ты свободен.

Тот с благодарностью кивает, бесшумно собирает вещи и встает.

— Я буду в библиотеке, — едва слышно бросает он своему соседу по парте и, провожаемый его взглядом до самой двери, выходит. Гарри спешит за ним, радуясь, что наконец покинет душный класс и, возможно, узнает хоть что-то полезное. Последнее, что он слышит перед тем, как миновать дверной проем, — это голос профессора: «Да, мисс Фэй?» — после чего дверь закрывается и отрезает его от класса нумерологии.

Риддл впереди устремляется куда-то быстрым уверенным шагом. Пройдя пару коридоров, Гарри убеждается, что он не соврал и, похоже, действительно торопится в библиотеку. Там он подходит к незнакомой Гарри женщине за стойкой и протягивает выуженный из сумки лист. Женщина пробегает взглядом по названиям и, не сказав ни слова, исчезает в Запретной секции.

В Гарри просыпается исследовательский азарт, убаюканный до этого скучной лекцией: Риддл заказывает книги, изъятые из общего пользования? Он с нетерпением ждет возвращения библиотекаря. Сам Риддл, застыв у стойки, оглядывает пустые столы читального зала. Видимо, все еще на занятиях. 

После минутного ожидания предшественница мадам Пинс возвращается, левитируя за собой внушительную стопку книг. Глаза Риддла загораются каким-то особым огнем. Книги опускаются на стойку, а библиотекарь тем временем тычет палочкой в список, поданный ей Риддлом:

— Пункт шестой у нас в трех различных редакциях и в разном изложении. Хотите просмотреть или возьмете все?

Гарри смотрит в список и под номером шесть читает: _«Магические связи и ритуалы»_.

Риддл также мгновение гипнотизирует взглядом название, раздумывая над чем-то своим, и кивает:

— Я, пожалуй, просмотрю, мне нужно конкретное издание. 

Библиотекарь выбирает из стопки три толстенные и очень старые на вид книги и передает ему со словами:

— Я надеюсь, вам не нужно напоминать правила работы с фондом Запретной секции, мистер Риддл?

— Нет, вовсе нет, миссис Букберри, — тут же отзывается он, берет книги и направляется в дальний угол зала, скрытый от глаз библиотекаря и других посетителей книжными полками. Гарри следует за ним и, завернув за стеллаж, видит, как Том привычным взмахом руки обводит палочкой своеобразный контур на обложке первой книги, завершая жест хитроумной руной, и книга распахивается.

«Магические ритуалы связи», — читает Гарри, но не успевает продолжить свою мысль, как Риддл внезапно вскидывает голову и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, спрашивает:

— О, привет, что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты у Кьюбити на нумерологии.

Гарри словно окатывает ледяной водой, он в панике ищет отговорку, одновременно пытаясь нашарить в кармане палочку, но тут же слышит у себя за спиной:

— Я уже закончила конспект и тоже решила сходить в библиотеку.

Гарри резко разворачивается и оказывается практически нос к носу с той светловолосой девушкой с урока нумерологии. Она неловко теребит в руках ремень своей сумки, и вся ее поза неестественна, напряжена.

— Тоже? — приподнимает бровь Риддл. Она тут же начинает краснеть и срывающимся голосом сознается:

— Я слышала, как ты говорил Лестрейнджу, что будешь здесь.

Риддл улыбается, не отрывая от нее гипнотического взгляда, но не отвечает и не предпринимает никаких действий. Она вздыхает, подходит к его столу и садится рядом. Похоже, Риддл удивлен. Он неохотно закрывает книгу, отодвигает на край стола и испытующе смотрит на однокурсницу, всем видом давая понять, как ценит свое время.

— Я знаю, мы не часто общаемся, Том, — начинает она, видимо, тоже ощущая, что он не любитель просто посидеть в тишине. От нервов она покусывает губы. — Но мне кажется, у нас есть и кое-что общее…

«О нет, только не это, — с ужасом думает Гарри, широко раскрытыми глазами следя за разворачивающейся сценой. — Она понятия не имеет, насколько далека от истины. Только не говори ему, что ты чувствуешь!..» Признание в любви будущему Темному лорду — точно не то, что он готов сейчас услышать.

— …Поэтому я подумала, может, ты согласишься пойти со мной в эти выходные в Хогсмид?

От реакции Риддла пробирает холод. Он не меняет позы и не говорит ни единого слова. Но на лице у него такое выражение, словно происходящее его безмерно веселит и в то же время удивляет — как будто он наткнулся на нечто примитивное и вместе с тем довольно любопытное. Его взгляд так выразителен, такие в нем эмоции, что у Гарри буквально руки чешутся оттащить эту глупую девчонку подальше от того, кто в будущем станет Волдемортом. Пока не дошло до ущерба. 

Но это невозможно.

— В Хогсмид? — неожиданно ласково переспрашивает Том низким голосом.

— Да, — кивает она, краснея еще больше. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне отказаться от компании друзей и пойти с тобой?

— Да, — повторяет она, от волнения окончательно смешавшись. Гарри смотрит на ее желто-черный галстук, новенький значок старосты факультета барсуков, и почему-то ему становится ее совсем жалко. — Хотя я не имею ничего против них, — поспешно добавляет она.

— Правда? И куда ты предлагаешь пойти? — спрашивает Том с почти искренним интересом. Она поднимает на него полные надежды глаза и делает робкое предположение:

— К мадам Паддифут?

Гарри кривится от отвращения, у него с этим местом связаны весьма неприятные воспоминания. От одного только названия такое ощущение, точно в кровь вливают добрую пинту невыносимо приторного сиропа, и становится дурно. Он уверен, что ни к чему хорошему этот разговор не приведет. Достаточно посмотреть на Риддла.

— И что мы будем там делать? — приподнятая бровь выдает, что тот тоже откуда-то знает, что это за место, но девушка не улавливает его тона.

— Разговаривать, — произносит она чуть увереннее.

— Прости, Молли, но я могу поговорить со своими друзьями и в «Трех метлах», — просто отвечает Риддл. Молли теряется, но не сдается.

— Я думаю, со своими друзьями ты говоришь на одни темы, а мы с тобой можем поговорить на другие… — полувопросительно предлагает она.

— Ты так думаешь? — Гарри не представляет, как можно не замечать насмешки в тоне Риддла. Воистину, любовь ослепляет. — На какие, например?

— Ну, я не знаю, о чем вы обычно говорите… Думаю, о политике, — на этом слове в глазах Наследника Слизерина появляется нехороший блеск, — об учебе, профессорах, девушках… Я знаю, ты не фанат квиддича, но твои друзья играют в команде факультета. А со мной ты мог бы поговорить о чем-то более…

— Более? 

— …о чем-то более земном. Более простом. Например, можно обмениваться впечатлениями, случайными мыслями, я бы с удовольствием послушала о твоих планах на будущее... И мы могли бы, — ее голос становится тише, а речь неуверенней, — делиться эмоциями.

С каждым ее словом огоньки темного веселья в глазах Риддла разгораются все ярче. 

— Эмоциями. — Он делает акцент на этом слове, а потом спрашивает как ни в чем не бывало: — И как у нас с эмоциями?

Молли с лицом цвета спелой свеклы не спешит отвечать, но от его жгучего взгляда не спрятаться. Риддл не оставляет ей ни единого шанса придумать достойный ответ без того, чтобы выболтать всю правду, открыв ему душу и разум.

Хочется оглушить девушку ради ее же блага, потому что объяснять ей что-либо, похоже, нет смысла. Риддл решительно не разделяет ее чувств, он вообще не способен на чувства. Но она ничего не замечает, нарисовав прекрасный образ в своей белокурой голове.

— Ты мне нравишься, Том, — наконец, выдает она, и Гарри против собственного желания оглядывается на Риддла, ожидая увидеть злобное торжество. 

Однако его ждет «разочарование». 

Наследник Слизерина не производит впечатления человека, которому очередная победа на любовном фронте принесла удовлетворение. На самом деле, в его лице холод и скука. Легко добившись признания, он теряет интерес, и бормотание этой наивной хаффлпафки его теперь абсолютно не трогает. Он раздраженно смотрит на оставленные книги, явно желая поскорее вернуться к прерванным занятиям. И все же через мгновение возвращает свое внимание несчастной ждущей ответа Молли и отвечает на ее отчаянный пылкий взгляд своим — совершенно спокойным. Убийственно незаинтересованным. 

Вдруг взгляд этот перемещается за ее плечо.

— О, Фэй, какое совпадение. — Гарри, захваченный необъяснимыми эмоциями от разворачивающейся сцены, в очередной раз пропускает появление нового посетителя и, обернувшись, видит небрежно прислонившегося к ближайшему стеллажу худощавого блондина. Он в слизеринской форме, но Гарри, и не присматриваясь к ней, тут же распознает соседа Риддла по парте. _Лестрейндж_. — Не думал увидеть тебя здесь. И какое совпадение — вместе с Томом!

Хаффлпафка, застигнутая врасплох явлением сокурсника, кажется здорово сконфуженной. С испугу она ищет в его лице признаки того, что он слышал ее признание.

— Да, — ее голос еле слышен, — я просто…

Из-за откровенного сумбура в голове она не успевает сориентироваться, и пауза затягивается.

— У Молли было ко мне небольшое предложение на ближайший уик-энд, — кратко поясняет другу Риддл, а потом обращается к девушке: — Я обдумаю его, спасибо, Фэй.

Та походит на раненого зверька. Она чуть кивает, медленно поднимается и нетвердым шагом покидает библиотеку. Ни Риддл, ни Лестрейндж не смотрят ей вслед. 

Риддл невозмутимо возвращается к своим книгам. Лестрейндж буравит его тяжелым взглядом, в котором проступают сильные эмоции, замешанные на злости и чем-то еще.

— Небольшое предложение? — ядовито повторяет он, кивая на то место, где только что сидела Молли.

— Да, — отвечает Риддл, не отвлекаясь от книг. — Ничего важного, Реджинальд.

— Она показалась мне взволнованной и _очень_ заинтересованной, — продолжает Лестрейндж с той же странной интонацией. Риддл все же отрывается от своих занятий и смотрит на него так, что Гарри сразу вспоминает, что перед ним будущий Темный Лорд. 

— Я уже сказал, что не нахожу ее предложение интересным, — его голосом, кажется, можно заморозить целое Большое озеро. — И если у тебя нет важных новостей, то дождись, пока я закончу с книгами. Фэй и так отняла слишком много времени.

Лестрейнджу определенно есть что сказать, но он резко разворачивается и исчезает за стеллажами. Риддл снова берется за книги, а Гарри замирает на месте, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Неприятный ком, теснивший грудь с того момента, как он догадался о чувствах этой Молли к Риддлу, рассасывается, оставляя по себе неясный след. Ощущение такое, будто удара, которого ждал, так и не произошло. И дело даже не в появлении Лестрейнджа, хотя кто знает, как бы всё сложилось, не прерви он этот разговор…

Гарри старается не думать о том, что Риддл поступил… не так жестоко, как он от него ждал. Да, он поиздевался над бедной девушкой, а после ее признания злорадство в нем уступило место презрению, — не самая для нее приятная реакция на признание в любви. Но могло быть в сто крат хуже. В голове никак не укладывается, что в этом такого потрясающего, ведь Риддл не сделал ничего хорошего — всего-то не выдал ее Лестрейнджу, однако... 

Гарри сдерживает поток мыслей, ему не нравится направление, в котором они движутся.

Он пытается отслеживать действия Риддла, но они слишком быстры и непонятны. Тот просматривает предисловия всех трех изданий, пару раз по диагонали пробегает глазами отдельные параграфы и вскоре, видимо, находит то, что искал. Гарри заглядывает в книгу через его плечо, но это не помогает. Будь на его месте Гермиона, она, может, и поняла бы, что ищет юный Волдеморт, но Гарри не так дружен с книгами.

Риддл вскоре поднимается из-за стола, сдает ненужные ему экземпляры, забирает остальные издания из списка и, не забыв поблагодарить библиотекаря, выходит из читального зала. За порогом его поджидает мрачный Лестрейндж. Он пристраивается сбоку, и некоторое время оба идут в тишине. Юный Волдеморт, видимо, не считает нужным обращать внимание на компаньона, пока тот не прерывает молчания:

— На выходных идешь с нами в Хогсмид? — В воздухе повисает напряженное ожидание.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо отзывается Риддл, сворачивая в подземелья.

— Как обычно, в «Три метлы»?

— А ты предлагаешь нам пойти к мадам Паддифут? 

Гарри фыркает и с неверием смотрит на Риддла. Сарказм у того в голосе чуть не заставил его рассмеяться. Еще одна мысль, от которой неуютно.

— Нет, — мрачно отзывается Лестрейндж, при этом ничуть не растеряв агрессивный запал, и резко добавляет: — Я же не принцесса Хаффлпафа, наследница большого состояния с внешностью гиппогрифа и интеллектом пикси.

— Ты перечислил почти все причины, по которым стоит быть повнимательней к предложениям Молли Фэй, — с легкой усмешкой говорит Риддл. — К тому же ты неправ: она недурна собой и одна из лучших на курсах травологии и «ухода». — Его голос звучит по-прежнему равнодушно, но ему доставляет видимое удовольствие изводить раздраженного Лестрейнджа. Однако в следующее мгновение тот запальчиво восклицает:

— И поэтому ей можно отрывать тебя от работы, а мне нельзя? — и глаза Риддла опасно сужаются. С него мигом слетает вся раскованность. Он поворачивается к Лестрейнджу, и тот невольно делает шаг назад. Но Риддл его настигает и смыкает пальцы у него на левом предплечье.

— Никому не позволено отвлекать меня от работы, запомни это, Реджинальд, — проговаривает он, понизив голос и глядя сокурснику прямо в глаза. — Я могу себе позволить сделать перерыв, чтобы отдохнуть и насладиться нелепыми признаниями в бесполезных чувствах, но от тебя и _остальных_ (« _остальных» — последователей_ , понимает Гарри) я жду _не_ бесполезности. Если ты тоже способен лишь на то, чтобы выливать на меня свои глупые эмоции, то тебе нечего делать в моем кругу. 

При этих словах Лестрейндж бледнеет.

— Прости, Том, но ты же знаешь… Я разозлился, когда увидел ее рядом с тобой, — он отчаянно подается вперед. 

— Я сам решаю, с кем проводить время. — Риддл с силой останавливает его в нескольких дюймах от себя. — Даже не пытайся добиться моего общества необоснованными претензиями. — Его глаза почти черны от сдерживаемого гнева, но, похоже, это странным образом лишь сильнее притягивает Лестрейнджа. 

— Я и не пытаюсь, — его голос едва слышен теперь. — Просто ты сказал мне _тогда_ , что не заинтересован в этом.

— И это не изменится, — холодно произносит Риддл по слогам, — я все так же не заинтересован, Реджинальд.

Он отступает, разворачивается и перед тем, как продолжить путь, презрительно бросает через плечо:

— Я не хочу видеть тебя в ближайшее время, — делает несколько шагов и, не оборачиваясь, добавляет: — И не появляйся, пока не научишься держать себя в руках и не избавишься от своей абсолютной бесполезности.

Лестрейндж застывает на месте, не в силах перестать смотреть ему в удаляющуюся спину. Риддл исчезает за поворотом, и на этом все вокруг погружается в темноту.

***

Все последующие дни Гарри пытается отойти от увиденного.

В реальности их будни становятся совсем дождливыми и тоскливыми. С уходом Рона смены с хоркруксом растягиваются, что означает больше состояния подавленности и приступов апатии, отчаяния и раздражения, усиленных осознанием того, что они остались вдвоем. Гермиона постоянно ходит точно в воду опущенная, погруженная в себя, с заплаканными глазами и отстраненным взглядом. Она и дальше старается быть полезной, выполняя обещание, но Гарри иногда кажется, что ему было бы легче, уйди она с Роном. Хотя в глубине души он благодарен ей за то, что она осталась.

Он не уверен, что выдержал бы без нее. Он почему-то не может рассказать ей о видениях в хоркруксе, словно каждый раз ощущает какой-то барьер, но одно ее присутствие, словно якорь, удерживает его и оберегает. Потому что со всеми этими переживаниями у него вряд ли получилось бы поддерживать безопасность на должном уровне. Им невероятно везет, ведь до сих пор ни Пожиратели, ни министерство их не обнаружили. Но это значит, что и Рон, если одумается, скорее всего, не сможет вновь присоединиться к ним.

Гарри пытается не думать о нем, силится сосредоточиться на хоркруксах, чтобы успеть уничтожить или обнаружить еще хоть один до наступления холодов. Однако размышления постоянно приводят его к последнему воспоминанию.

Увиденное не укладывается у него в голове. Признание Молли Фэй, реакция Риддла, эмоции Лестрейнджа, — он не знает, что шокирует его сильнее. Не знает, почему увидел это. Но самое странное — он никак не поймет, что сам думает по этому поводу.

Сопереживание страстям Молли незаметно улетучилось во время ее разговора с Риддлом, и теперь Гарри никак не избавится от ощущения, что тот поступил холодно, но рационально. Он злится на себя за то, что где-то в душе не только понимает действия молодого Волдеморта, но одобряет, соглашаясь с той идеей, что не стоит давать людям ложных надежд. Это просто нечестно. Если не можешь посвятить себя человеку, не стоит впутываться в отношения с ним. Даже Том Риддл со своей слизеринской натурой не пошел на подобное. В этом он поступил более здраво и благородно, нежели сам Гарри.

Отношения с Джинни предстают в новом свете. Те прекрасные, солнечные дни, представлявшиеся ранее счастливым сном, отныне кажутся _неправильными_. Словно не были предназначены тому, чья жизнь связана с пророчеством и поиском хоркруксов. Эта мысль тревожным колокольчиком звенит в голове последние дни. Гарри буквально слышит, как в нем что-то сдвигается, и подозревает, что уже никогда не будет прежним. 

Он с ноющим сердцем думает о том, что Джинни сейчас пытается ему помочь из замка, вспоминает, как недавно они с Невиллом и Полумной решились выкрасть меч Гриффиндора из-под носа у Снейпа. Он испытывает к ним теплоту и благодарность за это, но не позволяет себе мечтать о большем. А ведь он хотел вернуться к Джинни, когда со всем будет покончено. Просто сейчас есть вещи поважнее. Именно поэтому они расстались, подсказывает память: просто каким-то вещам _нет места в его жизни_. Ощущение потери накрывает так, словно он только сейчас по-настоящему расстался с Джинни.

С этого момента он избегает мыслей о ней, не притрагивается к «Карте Мародеров» и больше не засыпает с ее именем перед глазами.

***

Видения из медальона становятся все более частыми. Гарри не противится им, приняв твердое решение любыми путями узнать побольше о хоркруксах и способах их уничтожения.

Кое-какие плоды это приносит. Ему кажется, он стал еще лучше понимать Риддла. А еще он убеждается в том, что тот благодаря поискам «Тайной комнаты» знает в замке огромное количество потайных мест, которые сам он в свое время обнаружил, благодаря «Карте Мародеров». Они вполне могли бы стать вместилищем хоркруксов — Гарри ведет счет каждому из них.

Риддл часто разговаривает с приведениями факультетов и портретами, и Гарри задумывается, почему ему никогда не приходило в голову расспросить их о молодости Волдеморта. Ведь, как оказалось, они хорошо знали его лично и могли бы поведать о нем многое.

Скоро обнаруживается, что воспоминания имеют свои границы и позволяют гулять в своем пространстве лишь в определенных пределах. В основном Гарри ходит вместе с Риддлом на занятия, в библиотеку и в Большой зал, слушает его разговоры с однокурсниками и преподавателями. 

И вскоре ему становятся очевидны два факта: Риддл умудряется вести себя практически безупречно в любой ситуации с любыми людьми, и все вокруг _без ума_ от него.

Гарри в его компании постоянно в атмосфере непреходящего восхищения Томом. Он уже знает, какой это блестящий студент, и это могло бы раздражать, если бы он внутренне не признавал, что это заслуженно, и если бы не был в курсе того, сколько времени и сил Риддл тратит, чтобы достичь подобных результатов. Проучившись шесть лет бок о бок с Гермионой, Гарри научился уважать такие вещи. Но здесь ситуация несколько иная, а все оттого (и Гарри ненавидит саму мысль об этом), что Том Риддл умнее Гермионы, Мордред, он действительно _гений_. Его мозг работает поразительно, и Поттер, кажется, предпочел бы слепнуть и глохнуть в определенные моменты, лишь бы не замечать подобного. Как и обожающих взглядов воздыхателей, подхалимов и подражателей юного Волдеморта. К счастью, он научился исключать их из зоны своего внимания, еще когда сам учился в Хогвартсе, но иногда восхищенный шепот («…слизеринский староста — такой красавчик!.. Ты видела его глаза?.. У него такие длинные ноги… Я слышал, он своими ответами заработал сто баллов для факультета за неделю!.. Вы в курсе, что Риддл сделал на занятии у Меррисот?.. профессор была просто в восторге..») и бесконечные сплетни прорываются в сознание, чем жутко действуют на нервы. 

Время от времени он выделяет из общей массы мелькающую на задворках воспоминаний бледную тень Молли Фэй, с которой Том по-прежнему безупречно вежлив, хоть и холоден, и пристальные взгляды Лестрейнджа, который, по всей видимости, сумел справиться со своей «бесполезностью» и значительную часть времени сопровождает Риддла повсюду.

Поначалу Гарри настороженно наблюдает за этими двумя, но Лестрейндж больше не позволяет себе никаких вспышек. Его отношения с Риддлом ничем не напоминают дружбу самого Гарри с Роном, но все вокруг считают их приятелями. Гарри не глуп, он догадывается, что Реджинальд хотел бы быть для Тома кем-то большим, чем просто компаньон (его взгляды достаточно красноречивы), но тот «не заинтересован». Реальная сфера его интересов явно абсолютно иная, и он не реагирует на взгляды Лестрейнджа. 

А тем временем на Гарри они оказывают странное влияние. 

Он раньше не задумывался, мог ли кто-то вступить в ряды Пожирателей из сильной увлеченности _особой_ Лорда. У Пожирателей, как он считал, конечно, были свои причины поддерживать идеи чистоты крови, но именно Волдеморт подтолкнул их к безумной войне своими обещаниями и угрозами. Беллатрикс и Крауча-младшего Гарри всегда воспринимал как сумасшедших и поэтому не придавал их страстной преданности господину особого значения. Теперь же ему вспоминаются рассказы о том, как брат Сириуса Регулус подпал под темное обаяние Лорда и его прожектов, и только сейчас эта история приобретает гораздо больше смысла в его глазах.

Дамблдор всегда говорил, что в молодости Риддл очаровывал, но ни разу не упомянул, что _на самом деле_ огромное количество людей очаровывались сами: тому иногда и не нужно было ничего делать, чтобы свести с ума — он _был_ очарователен. И люди были готовы на что угодно ради его внимания.

Понимание этого словно снимает с Волдеморта часть ответственности за поступки его последователей. Это кажется _неправильным_ , представляется как… оправдание. Гарри впервые сталкивается с идеей, будто бы Волдеморт не был тем, кем он привык его считать — единственным корнем зла, заставлявшим всех совершать страшные преступления. Это ведь мог быть и свободный выбор людей, просто завороженных чем-то… невероятно сильным и _настоящим_? 

Нет, он по-прежнему уверен, что чарующий облик Риддла — не более чем личина: подделка и ловушка, — а его будущие проекты и деяния ужасны, но не может спорить с тем, что нечеловеческое обаяние Наследника Слизерина, которого он видит каждый день во сне, — неоспоримый факт. 

В такие моменты он смотрит на медальон, почти уверенный, что подпал под его влияние.

***

В тот поворотный день воспоминание начинается как обычно.

Они с Риддлом в спальне пятого курса. Том сидит на кровати с какой-то жуткой книгой на латыни: совсем недавно она пыталась наслать на него родовое проклятье, и ей бы это удалось, если бы он вовремя не разгадал хитроумную загадку из римских чисел. Он погружен в чтение, и судя по рисункам, речь в книге идет о магических узах, связующих клятвах и обрядах.

В комнате достаточно тепло, и Риддл, сняв и аккуратно повесив на спинку кровати мантию и галстук, сидит, вытянув длинные ноги в простых форменных брюках, и периодически потирает шею, когда та затекает от долгой неподвижности и постоянного напряжения. Задравшаяся манжета его рубашки выглядит стертой от многократных стирок и на сантиметр больше необходимого обнажает запястье. У Тома вообще мало новой одежды, и даже Гарри, обычно невнимательный к внешнему виду, удивляется, как никто из его подпевал не видит этого. Тот же Лестрейндж, одевающийся у дорогих французских портных, чем периодически хвастается, в упор не замечает скудости гардероба своего Лорда. 

Возможно, все дело в том, что Риддл очень аккуратен и содержит свою одежду в строгой чистоте и порядке, думает Гарри, скользя взглядом по белоснежной, несмотря ни на что, рубашке и безупречно ровным стрелкам на брюках. А еще в том, что он умеет носить ее так, как сам Гарри не сумел научиться, даже получив наследство родителей. Или же на самом деле причина в пресловутом обаянии Наследника Слизерина, которое перекрывает любые огрехи в его внешнем виде.

Гарри ловит себя на том, что опять внимательно разглядывает Риддла. Еще с первого воспоминания это превратилось в странную привычку и по какой-то причине никак не надоест. У него нет четкого объяснения этому, но факт остается фактом: за Риддлом интересно наблюдать.

Сейчас тот занят практикой в связующих заклинаниях и естественно не видит и никак не реагирует на Гарри, сидящего на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Он как-то одновременно расслаблен и сосредоточен. В комнате он один, не считая невидимого Поттера, и нет необходимости надевать обычную маску безупречности. Без нее он выглядит непривычно естественно и человечно. А еще, похоже, он полностью погружен в талмуд у себя на коленях. Гарри поднимает голову от страницы, на которой и так не разбирает ни слова ( _…tres condiciones necessitae: fides, concordia et commotio jucunditatis_ …)*, и следит за ловкими, быстрыми движениями палочки в его руке, смотрит на его напряженные плечи и уязвимую линию обнаженного горла. Взгляд скользит по губам, которые шепчут латинские слова, недовольно кривятся и постоянно пересыхают, так что приходится коротким движением их облизывать, по складке на лбу, с которого Том откидывает слегка отросшие волнистые пряди. 

Гарри, в котором растет необъяснимое волнение, опускает глаза ниже, но не успевает встретить взгляд Тома, как тот запинается, умолкает и, зажмурившись, делает глубокий вдох. На его напряженном лице проблески раздражения и сдерживаемой злости на себя. Он не глядя захлопывает книгу, откладывает в сторону вместе с палочкой и с силой трет лицо. И замирает.

Время словно останавливается. Гарри смотрит на усталого Тома, а тот тем временем убирает руки от лица, запрокидывает голову в финальном успокаивающем вздохе… и смотрит перед собой. 

Прямо на Гарри. В его зеленые глаза. 

Взгляд у него неуловимо меняется, отстраненно отмечает про себя Гарри, пока не осознавая, как именно. А через мгновение возникает жуткое ощущение, что Риддл по-настоящему _видит_ его. Проходит несколько секунд, и внезапно на Гарри обрушивается понимание, _что_ изменилось во взгляде Тома: в его темно-синих глазах он видит _собственное отражение_. Дыхание прерывается… и он просыпается у себя в палатке.

Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, а паника лишь сейчас накрывает с головой... Кажется, что он только что столкнулся с Риддлом по-настоящему, и тот теперь знает о его присутствии. Эта идея отдает абсолютной паранойей, но почему-то никак не идет из головы. Остаток ночи Гарри проводит в безуспешных попытках унять мысли и за всеми эмоциями не замечает одного: под крышкой медальона ритм пульсации изменился. 

И теперь полностью совпадает с его собственным сердцебиением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * перевод латинской фразы из книги, которую читает Риддл: «…три необходимых условия: доверие, единение и чувство наслаждения…»


End file.
